


Marvin must relax (whizzvin)

by ghettoblasterz



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bottom Marvin, Falsettos - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marvin - Freeform, Passion, Porn With Plot, Smut, Whizzer Brown - Freeform, sub!marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoblasterz/pseuds/ghettoblasterz
Summary: marvin is too tired to pleasure whizzer, so the latter takes the reigns.





	Marvin must relax (whizzvin)

**Author's Note:**

> comment some suggestions for other oneshots

Whizzer huffed, exhaling pure boredom.

He had simply layed in bed all day, clad only in boxers, of course, mindlessly flicking through soapy TV programs in a shallow attempt to occupy himself until Marvin inevitably returned home from work. It was grueling. Not to mention, the deafening silence and absence of his partner drowned out anything the TV tried to convey to him.

There was no Jason there to demand his attention (or quite possibly the other way around) since it was a Tuesday, either, meaning Whizzer was to be left in his lonesome for hours on end. Hours and hours which felt more like days as they droned on. 

He waited impatiently for his lover, yearning for the moment that he could be given attention of a different sort again. Just as he did every day, really. Left propped up against his headboard, losing track of time as the hours inched by. 

He didn't even bother doing something so manly it was slobbish, like masturbate or whatever else have you, thoughtfully saving himself for Marvin. 

Each afternoon, he simply sat there, wasting away before the TV.

Some days he would choose to meet up with Cordelia, one of the neighbors next door, however. Her wife worked late hours, but she herself had a catering business, so she was always more occupied than poor Whizzer Brown.

The vicious cycle clawed at his brain feverishly, causing what could only be described as a headache, but Whizzer combated such with a vengeance, thinking of all the things Marvin had done with him in the past when they were eventually alone together.

The anticipation was exhilarating, yet almost fatal.

He was just beginning to drift off for an afternoon nap, cuddling into his pillow and pretending innocently that it were Marvin, the covers, heavy and insulating, snugly wrapped beneath his arms, when his lover near silently entered the bedroom. 

There was an off aura about him. The ochre suitcoat he always wore over his hideous outfits had already been discarded, presumably somewhere in the living room, as his shoes and briefcase had been.

"Hey, baby," he softly grumbled, flopping down onto the bed next to Whizzer with a dissatisfied huff. He stretched his arms above his head before lazily rolling his head over so that he and his blushing lover were nose to nose. Despite the heavy lump in his chest, he couldn't help but to grin at the sight of him so relieved. So eager to see him. So in love.

It was simple; whenever Whizzer looked at Marvin, a part of him was completely rejuvenated, reborn into the warmth of his chest; it was like his heart continuously stopped and only when he locked eyes with his one and only again did it resume its nauseating pulsing, but at a much more rapid pace with much more motivation. His will to live. The light at the end of his inevitably nearing tunnel, and oh, how he loved it so.

Whizzer allowed the feelings to submerge him. He only bit his lip in response, leaning forward with a silent eagerness and meeting his with Marvin's own. 

There weren't quite fireworks as they kissed, at least of which could be described as in a 4th of July, nighttime sweets on the creek, heart-wrenching boom kind of feeling. It was much, much more homely, less frightening. 

"How was your day, Marvin?"

"Fucking awful. Very stressful, and I missed you, so, so much." He turned to the TV, sighing under his breath, as if the sight of him were now simply too much to handle.

Marvin's hair was a mess, which usually meant he was scratching his head all day at work, missing his boyfriend. In between genuine thoughts of work, he would wish only to be curled up on the couch next to Whizzer, or even letting him straddle his lap, sighing as he rubbed his shoulders in a slow, easing rhythm; in return, he'd diligently leave bruises along Whizzer's prominent collarbone to make sure the younger knew he was his. 

And hell, would he be mad about it all damn day, too.

These weekly fits of irritation, typically caused by a stressful Monday at work, weren't so easy to cure. Despite any medicine they tried for a headache, Marvin would still feel tense, like he'd just watched a finicky feline be plowed over by a semi on the way home. He'd stiffen, just not in the right places.

Whizzer frowned, a new thought hatching within his brain. "You need to relax," he cooed. He began to sit upright and stretch his arms above his head, the muscles tightening momentarily before exhaustedly retreating yet again. 

"Do I?" Marvin laughed. 

There was a dangerous hint of annoyance still lingering in the back of his throat, like a tiger stalking its prey and preparing itself to pounce.

"Mhm." 

The young man shifted himself onto his knees, discarding of the blanket and revealing to Marvin that he was hardly clothed at all. In response to the intrigued raise of Marvin's brows at the sight, interesting indeed, he added, "How about we take off your clothes, baby?"

"I'm too tired to do what you want me to do, Whizzer."

"No, no, no, you just lay right there, I'll take care of you."

What a change indeed. Now who was telling who how to play? The interesting change in dynamic had only been used a few times, but never so sweetly as Whizzer increasingly implied. It typically ended with Marvin bent over a table or the back of a couch. Hardly romantic, really. More so rough and needy, coupled in with a hint of pent up aggression and odd, manly lust. 

Although finding himself a little hesitant, Marvin in the end was seen complying, in bewilderment as to where this would take him. He quickly began to unbutton his top with new motivation; the thrill of change. It was like first love all over again. 

Whizzer pushed his hands away tenderly, however, shaking his head and giggling. "Deep breaths, baby, I've got you," he smiled.

"I...thank you."

Marvin was left in awe, absentmindedly staring into Whizzer as he began to slide off his own oak-colored belt and gradually work towards removing his pants. Both of them were easily fans of foreplay, so Whizzer made absolute certain to take his time. The sensual aspect was just as pleasing as when things got hot and heavy. 

He allowed his hands, refined, much more so than Marvin's, to roam across Marvin's tense figure. In comparison, the latter's was pale and almost sickly looking, like a corpse planted six feet under. His stiff limbs did begin to ease into it as they went along, though.

It was like a chain reaction, and Whizzer was certainly a masterful puppeteer of it all. 

Eventually, Marvin allowed him to toss his top off to the side and begin a new process, placing lazy kisses against his reddish-pink lips and taking his control.

It took a little extra on Whizzer's part, but Marvin was eventually lying naked on the bed, sprawled out with his lover between his legs as elegantly as a fabled painting from the Renaissance. 

The warm air of the room caused Marvin to perspire; or was that from Whizzer's angel-like figure? Body of an ancient god and a face like he had just fallen straight from heaven itself. The definition of "pretty boy". Only Whizzer was much more than just a pretty boy, more than a sexual object or a possession; he was angelic, and he wasn't willing to fully submit to anybody. That included Marvin. This was a display of his versatility.

With a breathless huff, Whizzer began tugging at the waistband of his boxers. The elastic gave way to his touch, stretching and shrinking again as he pulled them down to his knees and beyond.

He unconsciously found himself shaking his head at the sight of his lover sprawled out beneath him, so helpless and goddamn needy. Marvin was by far the most dominant person Whizzer had ever met, and yet he had let him get this far. Versatile, yet adorably ashamed to admit it.

The movement appeared almost clumsy, but regardless, Whizzer managed to slip his boxers fully under his knees and discard of them with a heated passion, intently returning his eyes to the pale man below him, his face already flustered and a hazy shade of cherry red. 

It felt strange. All of it, really- yet not precisely bad. Marvin recognized that it was much different when he was in charge of making Whizzer feel all fuzzy and desperate, powerless yet thrilled to be so. Now that he was on the bottom, Whizzer would see everything; each arch of his back, the hitch that would inevitably form in the back of his throat as Whizzer began to fuck into him strangling him with a delactable tang of a touch, and every desperate squirm beneath his control. 

Whizzer was going to see Marvin, and Marvin was so-so on the idea of being viewed as such a powerless little thing.

That was supposed to be Whizzer's job, after all, right?

Marvin began to tap his foot, but the nerves were dubiously masked by a burning sensation of calm as Whizzer began to caress his cheek with his left hand, spitting into his right before speaking. His voice was still as sweet as a lullaby, only a little more intimate. Reassuring. Enough so that one could infer that he did know how anxious Marvin was getting, although he did do a fairly decent job of not showing it. 

"Marvin must relax," he smiled in an enticing whisper. 

Gradually, his other hand began to ease Marvin's legs apart. He then wasted no time in pressing two fingers towards his entrance, the moment he'd been waiting for.

Marvin's breath instinctively hitched, a tight knot weaving itself within his chest and drumming away inside of him. It slithered about for a moment like a venomous viper, simply waiting to strike, before growing painfully still. The dull throbbing of his heart stopped.

Startling out of his lusty trance, Whizzer was interrupted by the slight quivering of Marvin's legs against his waist just before he could move any further.

Marvin did look a little like a deer in headlights, really, Whizzer noticed upon glancing back up to his slim face. Scared like a fawn. Innocently petrified but for reasons even he was unsure of.

"Oh, baby."

Although he sighed at the more unknown, undoubtedly finicky side of his lover emerging, Whizzer nonetheless understood. They'd need a little more foreplay than that if relaxing poor Marvin was his intent. 

He leaned back onto his toes, discarding the hand from Marvin's face and using both instead to rub along his thighs, despite the trace of saliva still lathered across his right. His fingers trailed along in circles, sending chills throughout Marvin's trembling body.

"Everything will be alright, Marvin."

Whizzer hummed around his words lightly and began to run down Marvin's torso with the tip of his finger.

Marvin shivered again, this time more furiously. A common insecurity, he really did hate being touched around his stomach by anybody else. Whizzer somehow made him feel better about it all. There were no mean spirited comments, nothing of that sort. Whizzer would simply call him his handsome angel and continue on with their session, even when he was bottoming. Then why was he so nervous?

Was it because he was temporarily losing his control, his grip, his dominance?

"I love you, and I trust you," Marvin huffed, disregarding the thought.

"I love you, too, Marvin." 

Whizzer coolly edged forward at the OK, like he were curiously peering over the edge of a small, dingy little boat to gaze into a sea, inky and all-consuming. Their lips connected almost erethrally. The boat rocked. His heart soared and nearly burst.

The feeling of Whizzer's tongue against Marvin's own, pushing around inside of his mouth not even with a remote carelessness, could only be described as surreal- Marvin couldn't even dare to so much as imagine kissing anybody else in the same way. 

"Fuck, Marvin."

He was Whizzer's and Whizzer was his. Passionately forever.

Although not much one for vocalizing his pleasure during sex, he whined a little into Whizzer's mouth, his arms wrapping behind the pillow for support. 

He had simply never felt so small. He loved it, but nonetheless began to understand why Whizzer was the way he was every time he wasn't in control, which was often. The feeling could only replicate one of protection and security. Yet there was a small portion of fear that lingered in the back of the mind while the foreplay ensued. It was exhilarating. 

Whizzer only laughed at the submissive move, before thoughtfully repositioning his hand to Marvin's entrance again. He paused. After waiting for another moment, Marvin nodded to him, signalling his consent. 

They both grinned. 

"Such a good boy for me." 

Whizzer slowly began to push in one finger, curved slightly to replicate what it would inevitably feel like once fingers were out of the question. Before Marvin knew it, there were two inside of him, pushing all the way in to their base and scizzoring apart ever so subtly. They repeated the action over and over and over again until Marvin nodded again. There was breathlessness, but there was trust.

"Close your eyes, Marvin," Whizzer added, removing his fingers for the final time and hacking more spit into his hand.

Of course, Marvin felt comfortable enough now to allow himself to comply with no complications. He lightly shut his eyes and allowed his other diligent senses to run wild. 

The smell of the room was one he was certainly familiar with as it was. Homely. But certainly not one of mothballs and old linen at Grandmother's house. 

Sight was hardly necessary, for when Whizzer ran his hands along him (or, frankly, inside of him), his imagination typically chose to run wild. Rampant, touching all normally smoothed-over corners. All he was missing was the egg yolk sun peering in through the window, but that was nothing compared to his own shining star that groped him as he thought.

As his vision faded to a controlled black, he heard Whizzer stoutly groan under his breath. Such was followed by a sensation of his legs being pried apart again with force and something much more fleshy being pressed against his entrance.

It was time for Marvin to let go of that pent up frustration. He hoped it would remain on the very bedsheets they finished on, before he himself would wash them and eliminate it for good. It was wistful thinking, but a good start at least.

Whizzer made sure to push in gradually, not precisely to tease his easily flustered lover, but to make sure he was acclimated enough to experience some pleasure from it. 

Another soft moan escaped his lips as he rocked forward, which took a great deal of self-control itself. 

The latter wasn't loud enough to drown out Marvin's own startled cry in the end, who laid with distractingly furrowed eyebrows and a tight grip onto the pillow supporting him. 

It was his buoy, and he was afloat at sea. The salty water licked at his body with fury, yet he was never once pushed under the surface; Whizzer wouldn't let that happen, not ever.

"Is this okay, baby?" Whizzer asked quietly, as if on cue, pausing and carefully ignoring the knot within his abdomen.

Marvin suddenly fluttered his eyes open, deep brown cacoons shaking and ready to hatch in the springtime. He nodded wildly, before sinking back down against the pillow. That nonverbal state was becoming old.

"Yeah, yeah, it's...it's good," he said, unable to find his words, let alone his breath.

"I'll make it feel better in a second," Whizzer said reassuringly, noting the subtle hesitancy in the air. 

They had a strong trust for each other. The cheating was long in the past, and they had finally found themselves; mentally, physically, and physically. Naturally, Marvin knew he could put his faith in him; if anybody knew about good sex, it was Whizzer Brown.

The latter took a moment to marvel in the sight of Marvin, who every now and then raised his hips upward to adjust to the length as he laid powerless atop the bed. His hip bones would protrude with each unintentional thrust, providing a ridged place for Whizzer to take hold. They would tremor with anxiousness, but he would calm them each time.

Marvin tightened his abdomen as Whizzer began to work himself back and forth. Pleasure was beginning to present itself. Whizzer noticed the sight through his own blinds, constructed with an opaque shield of lust, and took it as a sign to endure. Eventually, Marvin was hugging the pillow so close to the back of his head that it wrapped around his ears and he could hear nothing, losing all sense of his volume. And when his eyes were squinted shut, he was simply submerged with that same submissive attitude that was typically hard to come by for him. All he could do was whine, and even that wasn't exactly voluntary. 

To Whizzer, it was almost as satisfying as having the man on top of him, running his hands along his well toned body and fucking into him with superiority. Possibly even tugging on his hair, just as he liked.

One of his hands deviously skated between them and gripped around Marvin's own length, working up and down at the same pace as his thrusts to his sudden surprise.

"Oh--just like that, Whizzer," Marvin said in a breathy moan. In order to stifle a string of obscene words that begged at his lips to spew out, he bit down onto his bottom lip, ignoring the lazy pain that ensued.

"Baby, don't get so tense," Whizzer said, slowing down his movements little by little, "focus on how good it feels and that's it."

Marvin paused right in place, the temporary indentation now pressed atop the mattress. Eventually, he did challenge back with a nod, allowing his hands to release from the pillow and to settle against the bed, collapsing like wounded soldiers on a battlefield. Whizzer was the sole killer. The cold-blooded, handsome-ass killer.

Marvin didn't even mind the order, either. The pleasure he received each time Whizzer spread him apart was the physical embodiment of not a sunny day, but rather a cozy night by the fire. A dimly lit room. Sitting outside in the hot summer air late at night and stargazing with a lover. Emphasis on the lover.

All of those things were tight analogies. Hell, Marvin was seeing stars. But he had begun to loathe himself for not encouraging this activity sooner, not encouraging Whizzer to pry him apart and fill him with himself after a long, hard work day on the regular.

It was then that something inside of Whizzer clicked, and he found himself speeding up again, just careful enough to maintain any remaining serenity.

His free hand took to gripping onto Marvin's thigh, grounding his own self as his head began to turn fuzzy, and serving to help hit Marvin's prostate in a much more punctual, sharp way as they drew all the more closer.

On the underside of him, Marvin had yet again begun to squirm beneath his overpowering movements, suddenly gripping onto the sheets with a newfound ferocity. His muscles felt overwhelmed, tightened to the brim. He was just as desperate to reach that high, dancing just out of his reach, as Whizzer was. How could it feel this good? More importantly, why had he allowed Whizzer to live with this pleasure nearly every night and not share some of it with him?

"Don't stop," he hurriedly spat, scrunching up his face and letting out a near pained sigh. It shuttered in the back of his throat before escaping, driving a shiver from Whizzer's sweating figure.

The latter responded only with another grunt, jacking off his blushing lover and accepting the okay to speed up with ease and delight.

It didn't take either of them much longer to cum, especially with both of their heads running wild like it was the damn war. 

Marvin obviously cracked first, crying out desperately and pulling the sheets upwards, just another show of his secret admiration for those who could muster up the courage to get him beneath them. Since they really had no alternative, he spilled over his abdomen, unbothered, already slick with sweat from the sudden intensity of the encounter. 

Whizzer fucked him through his high before eventually lowering his head and emitting what could only be described as a high, almost animalistic whine; he thrusted into his lover one last time and fitfully came inside. There was warmth, then quiet reconciliation.

"Fuck- holy fucking shit," Marvin seethed, his grip exhaustedly loosening, now allowing the bed sheets to relax. 

Whizzer didn't reply. It took him a minute or two to pull out, after which he flopped down onto the creaky mattress next to Marvin. Instantaneously, he began mumbling sweet nothings about how much he loved him, stroking his hair with one clammy hand. He really could've rambled on forever. He loved his smile, his hair, his face, his body, his personality, his everything. Especially after sex, or at least that was when he chose to vocalize it.

"I'm so in love with you, Whizzer. Fuck, that felt good." Marvin laughed a little, although still at a loss for words. He thanked Whizzer with a stout peck to the lips.

They shifted positions so that they were spooning in all their naked, sweaty glory, although both drenched in a weird mixture of sweat and semen. They were too exhausted to shower as of then.

Marvin obviously was the little spoon between them, as always. One of Whizzer's arms were draped over his waist, keeping him close, while the other was tucked in between them.

"Are you relaxed now?" Whizzer asked. He ran his hand along Marvin's slick abdomen, trailing up and down and up and down and up and down again in a hypnotizing fashion.

Marvin yawned. "Mhm. I feel high. And God, I fucking love it. I'm high on your love, baby."

"You're so cheesy when you're fucked out."

"I know, and you love it."

"I do, I most definitely do." Whizzer kissed the back of his neck as the final word slipped out of his mouth, falling energetically against Marvin's hot neck. "You can nap now if you want to, Marvie, bottoming does make you sleepy."

"Sleepy?" Marvin laughed at the childish word choice.

Whizzer simply nodded, grinning ear to ear against his skin, yet masking it with an innocent, exhausted voice. "Sleepy and soft."

"I'll have to agree with you there," Marvin said, yawning again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, your tight little ass included," Whizzer replied.

It really had worked. All Marvin could focus on was Whizzer, his one and only for all of eternity. He fell asleep with Whizzer quietly kissing the back of his neck, which of course evolved into more heated sucking knowing his rather hypersexual tendancies.

Marvin didn't even realize that he was marked up until the lesbians from next door pointed out the obvious hickeys dotting his neck as he set the table for dinner that night.

But it wasn't like he cared, anyways. That was simply his ode to Whizzer.


End file.
